Her police man
by SamiiR
Summary: Lucy and Natsu are a happily married couple both having successful jobs but will their lives be as calm as they thought it would be? Summary is kinda bad. NaLu and others(Jerza, Gale, Gruvia etc.)
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**So, I decided I wanted to write a much longer story, not sure where this story is gonna go or how long its gonna last. This is only my second story on here so please don't mind the not so amazing writing.**

"Natsu hmm... stop your parents are right outside... what if they hear" A curvaceous blonde woman moaned out from under a muscular salmon haired man who simply chuckled and mischievously answered, "I don't... really care anymore, they've been staying... here for a whole _week_ and I haven't had... any time with you. I think I deserve it." he spoke out between the kisses he was feathering along her pale collarbone. She moaned once more when he pinched the skin of her neck with his teeth leaving a small red hickey in its place. "And besides, your body doesn't seem to mind" he spoke out.

Lucy slapped him gently against the shoulder feeling his smirk against her skin. She pulled his head up towards hers and kissed him softly. "I know Natsu but they're your family and I don't really want to scar them. I'm sorry, you know I want to" she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close into a warm hug.

Natsu chuckled and her body vibrated against his. "And that is why I love you, your always putting others before you." he buried his face in her neck while Lucy hummed contently. They laid in serenity until Lucy spoke up, "hmm as much as I'm enjoying this we both have to get up and get ready for bed." Lucy spoke gently not really wanting to break the silence either. Natsu groaned and begrudgingly got up still gripping Lucy to his firm chest, "fine".

He let her get up and watched as she grabbed her night dress and sauntered off slowly towards the bathroom, she stopped before she got there knowing Natsu was watching and 'dropped' her clothes bending over sensually to pick it up. When she heard him groan and mutter, "You damn tease!" she giggled and skipped into the bathroom.

When she exited the bathroom Natsu had already finished getting undressed standing near his cupboard now only adorning sports shorts his upper body out for Lucy to view and enjoy. She walked over to her cupboard which was next to his and bumped her hip with his making him laugh and carefully bump her back.

She then sat on the sofa in their room and finished watching the movie they had been playing earlier in the night. Natsu came and sat beside her hanging his arm off the side of the arm rest. "So your mum, dad and sister are going day after tomorrow and your brother is coming for dinner tomorrow with Mavis, anything else happening I should know about?" Lucy asked confirming while looking down at her phone looking at her notes. Natsu shakes his head and says, "Nope, other than that I don't think there is anything else."

Lucy switched her phone off and cuddled up beside him laying her head on his shoulder, she peered down at his phone to see him texting Gray. She read his text while he scrolled Natsu allowing her to do so, but she almost went wide eyed and squealed when she saw Gray text the guys group chat asking for help with how to get Juvia. Natsu scoffed and texted back a finally as did others in the group. He turned of his phone and placed a warm kiss against her temple.

They continued watching TV until it was 11:00 and the pair of them were both clearly tired out. "We should probably get to bed, its getting quite late and we've got a busy day tomorrow." Natsu recommended and lifted off of her just a little to allow her to remove herself from under him, she reluctantly did. Stretching her whole body after doing so enjoying the sound of her bones cracking.

She walked to her dresser and took out her earrings when she felt warm arms wrap around her lithe body, her long blonde hair being pushed delicately to one side now cascading down her left shoulder. She felt hot kisses being pressed against her neck and wrapped her arms around his. They slowly swayed together before Lucy turned in his arms and placed a chaste kiss against his rough lips and pushed him till he hit the bed. They both lay down and got comfortable, Natsu spooning Lucy fitting together like jigsaw pieces. "Night Luce" Natsu whispered out in a tired voice. Lucy smiled and grabbed his warm calloused hands in hers and kissed them lovingly, "Goodnight Natsu."

Natsu woke up to the smell of fresh bacon and eggs. He groggily reached out his hand in false hope to find Lucy, already knowing he wouldn't find her there. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up scratching his belly. He smiled hearing the noise of talking coming from the floor below due to the open door.

He got up and decided to wash up, feeling a warm shower would help him get prepared for the busy day he knew he had today. He grabbed a black T-shirt and some knee length shorts and put them on while allowing his hair to dry.

When he felt he was fresh and ready for the day he walked out of his room almost bumping into his younger little sister, who was too busy looking down at her phone while texting someone with a small blush on her petite face. "Oh, sorry Natsu-ni I was just texting a friend." she quickly responded. Natsu raised his brow and smirked, "oh really?" He grabbed her phone and held it up till she couldn't reach it. "EEEHH GIVE IT BACKK!" She cried out simultaneously attempting to hide her crimson face. Natsu cackled and looked at her phone to see the name on the chat and laughed even harder realising who exactly it was, "Just a friend... cuz 'just a friend' would have hearts decorating the ending." Natsu spoke out still dodging her tries to get back her phone. "Natsuuu- uwaahh give it back!" Wendy replied, her face turning even brighter if possible. "Hmm I didn't realise you and Romeo were so close." He questioned while lowering her phone allowing her to grab it from him. "THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!" she screamed out running as fast as she could down the stairs.

Natsu laughed and followed her down the stairs and began walking towards the dinning room, where a medium sized glass table sat surrounded by six comfortable chairs. A dresser being placed beside the opening of the door, trinkets and framed photos adorning the top. He continued past the double doors and began walking to the modern black and white kitchen which was actually adjoining the dinning room.

He walked in peacefully until that glass shattered and he immediately felt a sharp pain on his ear. "Aaahh, SHIT!" he exclaimed latching his hand on to another one. "What is this I'm hearing from Wendy, what did you do to her... poor girl came down blushing and stammering!?" An angry white haired women let out. "Ah-Ah mom, ouch-ah let goooo, I'm sorryyy" Natsu begged, releasing a sigh of relief when he realised the pain had suddenly left his ear. He heard laughing coming from the dinning room. He turned to look at his mother who was now coddling his sister giving Wendy a questioning look who in turn stuck out her tongue.

"So Natsu my boy, what did you do to your poor sister?" an aging old man with deep red hair spoke out from the table in the middle of the room. "Nothing, I swear... I just teased her about Romeo." He answered honestly not wanting to be hurt by his mother once a again. "Dad, you would've done it too!" He argued and walked to the kitchen counter where his beautiful wife stood holding a cup of coffee, she had turned her head, rolling her eyes at his answer giving him the opportunity to give her a quick peck on the cheek and squeeze her waist making her yelp and move away from his reach, turning to glare at him, "Natsu! What is wrong with you this morning, huh?" She whisper shouted at him.

He shrugged and and sat down across from his father grabbing a large white china plate from a cupboard nearby setting it down gently and taking large endless servings of the food on the table, that being crispy bacon, fresh scrambled eggs and toasted wheat bread condiments sitting by the side. He then began stuffing his face with all the delicious foods he recognised to have been made by both his wife and mother. He listened as his family all chatted quietly to each other, Wendy not joining in after being embarrassed and eating.

Just as he was about to get up to get a glass of water Lucy walked past and poured it for him before he even moved, he smiled appreciatively and gulped it down as he was the last person to finish eating he picked up all the fairly empty plates along with Lucy and started to wash them while his mother dried the dishes and Lucy wiped down all the surfaces.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Wendy questioned looking up from her phone briefly. Natsu's father cleared his throat, "Well, actually before we go to dinner with Zeref in the evening, your mother and I were going to visit some of our old friends from college so I honestly don't believe you're gonna wanna come with us. So... I'm afraid you're going to have to find something to do here with Natsu and Lucy." he finished, putting down the newspaper he was holding removing his reading glasses. He got up and continued speaking, "-in fact I'd prefer you not come with us... who knows what they could say about our college days. Huh Grandine?" He ended smirking and one eyebrow raised at Grandine who now looked shocked and slightly angry, "IGNEEL! Stop giving the kids ideas of things that didn't happen." she answered back in an unconvincing tone, "Come on, we better get going." She then grabbed his arm and chucked the wet towel at Natsu who was now laughing hard at his parents.

They then left the room, Grandine asking her husband what dress she should wear and said person groaning and saying it 'doesn't matter, they're our friends'.

"So, Natsu-ni what should we do tod-" Wendy almost finished asking but when she looked up from her phone she found a sight she couldn't un-see. "Eeeeeww, can't you do that somewhere else!" Looking away from the cuddling couple leaning against the counter. Deciding to walk away from the scene and into the living room.

Natsu ignored his sister and continued to snuggle with his wife who had her arms wrapped around his toned torso and head in the crook of his neck. "Luce, I missed you this morning." He groaned out. "Natsu... we saw each other last night- hell we even slept in each others arms so stop being such a baby and let go of me, you made your sister uncomfortable enough as it is and I need to ask her if she wants to go to the mall with me." She then bit his shoulder and giggled when he groaned she gently pushed him back, cupped his face squishing his cheeks making his lips puckering like a fish, "No complaining mister!"

She let his face go and placed a soft kiss against his lips and tried to move but felt his arms still restriction her from moving, "Where do you think you're going?" Natsu said in a low voice, "don't think you are going to get away from your punishment for biting me!" He carried on and started attacking her with tickles. "STOP, hahhaa st-stop!" she choked out between small giggles. "Nope, not until you apologise!" Natsu answered back his fingers still at her sides. "I give, I give!" she let out eventually.

She pushed away from him and gained back her breath. She smiled and pulled and fixed her maroon off the shoulder top and pushed off invisible dust from her dark blue skinny jeans.

She then padded out of the kitchen joining Wendy in the living room, who was enjoying the show she had playing on the TV. Natsu took a step to join them but stopped when he felt soft vibrations coming from his shorts pocket. He rolled his eyes seeing the caller I.D and answered the phone stepping out into the hallway getting a pillow thrown at him for blocking the TV just as he passed, "yo Gray, what's up." he answered closing the door behind him. _"Yh, everything's cool but I just got a call from Laxus, he wants us to come in and talk to a new witness on the ongoing case. Told me to call you and get down to the station."_ he heard a tired voice speak back. He groaned and questioned, "I thought Erza and Jellal were on today?". _"Yh, apparently they had to go follow up on a lead they found in a town over they won't be back till tomorrow. So just hurry up and get down to the station. I know we both have plans and the quicker we get there the quicker we can finish-"_. Cutting Gray off he spoke, "Yh, yh I'm on my way." the call cut off so he put his phone in his pocket again.

He opened the door to hear quiet chatter, no doubt gossiping about something or other. "Hey guys I'm afraid I have to leave so it's just gonna be you too today." He angrily told them both while walking over to a basket full of their clean folded clothes and grabbed a pair of joggers knowing it didn't really matter what he wore. He turned around to see both the girls frowning. "Natsu-ni, why can't you come?" Wendy asked. "I gotta go to the station and deal with a few things it'll take two or three hours so I can join you before we have dinner with Zeref." Natsu told her ruffling her hair. Wendy waved away his hands and murmured a 'fine' sitting down on the sofa chair keeping her focus on the TV. "Ok Natsu, just be careful, yh." Lucy spoke while her arms found their way around his neck and his around her petite waist. She pecked him lightly and pulled away. Natsu answered with an, "always" and climbed up the stairs to get changed into his pants stuffing all the things he needed into his joggers.


	2. Chapter 2: Work and fun

**So here is the second chapter I wrote a couple chapters before hand so I could just post them all together so here is the second chapter,enjoyy~**

He grabbed his keys between his fingers and swung them around on his index finger. He shouted a quick goodbye before leaving his house and getting into his car switching on the radio to get rid of the eerie silence surrounding him.

He listened the news yapping on about all the celebrities and their upcoming singles. He turned into the station parking lot spotting Gray stepping out of his car back faced towards Natsu. Smirking deviously he beeped loudly startling Gray almost making him spill the coffee he was holding. Gray stuck his middle finger up at Natsu, rolling his eyes and telling him to, 'fuck off'. Natsu chuckled and parked the car.

He locked his car and joined Gray walking into the old building while quietly talking about the case not wanting anyone to hear the classified details. They stepped inside the building a put their things down, Laxus calling them into his office. He began briefing them on what they had to ask and the whole situation and was about to tell them something until a white-haired beauty rushed into the station catching his attention immediately. They watched as Laxus's eyes widened and told them they could leave and the way out to tell their mutual friend to come in.

They both looked at each other before shrugging and leaving the room. "Yo, Mira-Jane you good?" Gray asked as they left the room. She looked up from her phone and smiled kindly at them and answered, "Oh hey guys, yeah everything is fine I just had something I had to talk about with Laxus. Um- Is he free?". "Oh yh he noticed you when you came in and sent us out so you could come in..." Natsu answered smirking at her. She immediately blushed and pushed Natsu aside murmuring something that sounded like 'devil child' shutting the door and glaring at Natsu.

They walked into the questioning room and sat down placing down the file given to them Natsu started first, "So, Mr.Jackson we checked over your alibi and I'm afraid it doesn't check out. So we're giving you the chance to admit to us now, where you were on the night of Mr and Mrs Belno's death, because the hotel you said you were at hasn't got _any_ record of you being there so... Andy- can I call you that?" he didn't let the man answer before continuing, "please enlighten us." He stopped and allowed the sweaty middle aged man to speak. "I-I swear I um I-I didn't kill that women okay. I di-" the red haired man was cut off by Gray. "We didn't ask _if_ you did it, we asked where you were on the night of the murders?" Gray told the man in annoyance. "Listen, I have an alibi and I was with them the whole night, I can say who it is but my mother can never kno-" "And why not?" Natsu questioned. "Look I'm arranged to be married to this lady okay and I _was_ at that hotel but I was in someone else's room. I have a girlfriend and we eloped and I'm on the run from my parents. If they hear of this, it'll be bad." The man finally admitted. Gray had rolled his eyes and began speaking, "Ok, this can stay between us but we're gonna need the name of this lady you say you were with." The man agreed and they sent over all the details, they let him leave and they handed in the report.

Saying quick goodbyes to each other they hopped in their cars. Gray drove off while Natsu sat and took out his phone and called his wife. After a few rings a heavenly voice spoke up, " _Hi Natsu, are you done with your work?"_ She questioned. Natsu smile and spoke out, "Yh, where are you guys do you want me to come pick you up?" He heard some shuffling and an answer, " _actually yes, we have a bunch of bags and stuff so yes I would appreciate it."_ He heard more shuffling and then asked, "What is all that shuffling it's so distracting." He heard her laugh a little, _"wouldn't you like to know?"_ He raised an eyebrow and said, "yes, I would..." he told her hesitantly. _"Hmm well, I'm trying on lingerie."_ she told him in a sexy breathy voice. He groaned and said, "I wish I was there." he told her huskily. He heard giggling and then she answered, _"If you set of now you might be able to catch me..."_ she spoken teasingly knowing he loved a good challenge. "Maybe I will. Okay send me your location and I'll see you soon." he told her Lucy giggled again and said, _"okay, love you."_ Natsu chuckled and answered, "I love you too." She hung up to text the address.

He put on his seatbelt and heard his phone chime so he grabbed it and unlocked it almost dying at the picture she sent him. It was her posing with one of her knees bent and although her face half covered with her phone a small devious smirk on her face could be seen. That would've been okay if it wasn't for the fact that she was wearing hardly anything, like _anything_. She was wearing a dark red lace thong with a matching dark red lace bra that covered her just about. Only then did he notice the caption that said: _'Hope this helps you get here faster xx.'_ He already knew behind the phone she laughing her ass off. He texted back 'Already half way there' with a smirking emoji.

He sped off once again listening to the radio when he reached the mall they were at he found Wendy and Lucy sitting in the café by the entrance talking quietly and drinking coffee. He walked up behind Lucy and blew wind in her ear making her squeal and turn around in shock. Wendy giggled cutely and Lucy glared while pulling his arm making him sit down in the chair beside her, "why would you do that!" she whisper shouted. He chuckled quietly and shrugged. "So what have you girls been up to all day?" He asked grabbing some food from Lucy's plate. "Oh come on, Natsu you can see the many shopping bags of course you know what we've been up to plus I'm texted you earlier," she answered with a smirk, "oh, you're welcome for that by the way." They both stared at each other lovingly for a second before quickly leaning over to give each other a peck, it was then that they heard a small sigh.

They both turned to look at a frowning Wendy, "Oh, I'm so sorry Wendy we didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Lucy apologised while pushing Natsu away. "Oh no no, you didn't make me uncomfortable, it's just you guys have such a cute and romantic relationship and you were both so young when you fell in love with each other. I just want to have something like that..." Wendy spoke looking away in embarrassment, "sorry, I didn't mean to say that." Lucy frowned and grabbed Wendy's hands, said girl turning her head with a look of surprise, "Hey, don't worry you're a pretty girl any guy would love you... especially a special someone we talked about today." She spoke gently and raised her brow teasingly. Wendy blushed and spoke, "Thanks Lucy." Natsu then spoke up interrupting the sweet moment, "yeah, maybe one day when you're thirty me and Zeref will let you get a boyfriend." Natsu added in cheekily. "Natsu-ni, I'm almost 17, I can have a boyfriend anyway you never know maybe I do have one." Wendy answered back defiantly while taking a sip of her hot drink. "Yeah Natsu, you don't have a choice in the matter." She told him standing up picking up the bags by her feet shoving them into his arms.

He frowned and stood up along with his sister. He took the bags in one hand and grabbed a hold of Lucy's with Wendy walking ahead of them. Wendy easily found his car and stood by it waiting for the doors to be unlocked. They reached the car and got in and drove home listening to the radio once again.

Natsu unlocked the door to his house and dropped all the bags by the door. He looked to his left to glance at the clock. "So how long till we eat with Zeref-ni?" Wendy asks closing the door behind her. "About two hou-" Natsu gets cut off before he could finish. "whaaaa only two hours, I have to get readyyy!" Wendy shrieks before rushing off up the stairs saying things like, 'straightening my hair' or 'where's my dress'. Natsu rolled his eyes and turned to Lucy who was bending over to look into the bags, "so two hours, you gonna freak out about time like Wendy?" he asked chuckling when Lucy smacked him in the chest, "Hey, stop it don't you remember I was just like that when I was that age and no, I'm not going to freak out I actually have to put away these clothes and then I'm going to take a shower then get dressed." Lucy answered picking up the bags and hauling them to the stairs planning to take them to her dresser.

Natsu thought for a few seconds and then told her, "I think I'm gonna take a quick run." Lucy turned and smiled, "Hey that's a good idea just make sure you come home and shower before its time to leave okay?" Lucy told him before grabbing all the bags and walking up the stairs. She shouted a quick goodbye and 'enjoy your run' before disappearing up the stairs completely.

He smiled at her disappearing figure before taking his ipod and sports earphones out of a dresser then shouting a 'see you in an hour'. He set off on his run planning on running pass the local park.

 **6:** **3** **0** **PM**

He had just reached the end of the park and was just on his way back but when he looked down he noticed his laces were undone so he stopped to tie them. When he looked up he noticed a familiar face and stood up when that familiar face came up to him, "Hey, Natsu wassup!" a teenage boy said jogging up to him. "Oh hey Romeo, nothing much I was just running. How's it with you?" Natsu asked standing up pausing his music. "Oh yh nothing much I was just taking a walk." He answered back. "That's cool, hey what's this I'm hearing bout you making moves on my little sister?" Natsu asked trying really hard not to laugh at Romeo's shocked expression, "uhhh-" Romeo says having no response. "No don't worry man, I'm just playing with you just don't hurt my sister or else I might have to look into you okay?" Natsu told him smiling at him patting him on his shoulder while starting to jog away again. He watched as Romeo sighed a relief and shouted back, "You got nothing to worry about bro!" He waved a goodbye and continued his jog.

 **7:00** **PM**

He unlocked his door and walked into the house and kicked off his shoes going to the kitchen to grab some water and walked up to the stairs to hear giggling coming from one of the guest bedrooms where Wendy was staying. He raised an eyebrow and knocked on the door and said, "everything alright in there?" he heard a squeak and an answer that sounded something like a 'yes'.

He shrugged and walked into his bedroom to find Lucy walking out of their shared closet wearing only a bathrobe "Oh you're back, I was just about to take a shower." Lucy smiled and told him while grabbing a towel. Natsu smirked and asked her, "mind if I joined?" he already knew she'd say yes. She turned around and posed against the door slowly pulling on the ribbon holding the silky material together, "Hmm does this answer your question?" she told him, her robe now on the floor. "oops" she purred out while turning around and sauntering into the bathroom. Natsu groaned and almost ripped his clothes off and joined her in the bathroom.

The next 20 minutes consisted of quiet moans and giggling.

 **7:50** **PM**

"Natsu stop it, come on I just fixed your tie for you!" Lucy complained as she saw Natsu pull at his tie again. "Huh, oh shit my bad I just saw you and started getting hot" he grabbed her hips pulling her to him, her flat stomach in line with his chin she harshly pulled his tie and told him, "Let go of me Natsu, your parents are right outside and if they catch us like this I will choke you on this spot." She spoke will be low voice almost threateningly. He replied with an 'ouch' and let go. "You'll live to see another day." Lucy said with a laugh and gently fixed his tie patting down his shirt so all the creases were gone. She pecked his cheek and pulled his arm to get him to stand.

Once he was up on his own feet she brushed down her own dress, the dark red silky material sticking to her every curve and the low cut showing just enough cleavage. She picked up her black purse and asked Natsu one more time. "How do I look?" Lucy questioned him looking up at him smiling. He chuckled and reached forward and pressed her close to his body, "Beautiful." He leaned in to kiss her but she pushed him back and smiled "lipstick" she said point in to her lips and walked outside. Natsu groaned and followed her.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Igneel asked them all. Lucy answered saying, "Yeah but I'll just grab Wendy." Lucy said calling Wendy from the living room, she had on a green halter dress with yellow trims and wore matching wedges.

Natsu grabbed Lucy by the waist and guided her to their car while she talked to Wendy, Grandine and Igneel who had his hand around her waist. They all got into Natsu's car who drove to a restaurant chosen by his older brother.

 **8:10** **PM**

Just as Natsu gave his keys to the car valet when his phone began ringing, he picked it up and heard a deep voice from the other side, _"Hey, Natsu I'm pulling into the valet now are you close?"_ He looked around and did notice a black car pull in. "Actually Zeref we just got here, we're right outside the entrance if you look up you'll see us." Natsu replied waving to the couple exiting the car, he hung up and smiled at his older brother and his wife. "Hey man, its been a while right?" He asked while reaching out to give his black haired brother a hug after his parents and sister, "Yeah, we have a lot to catch up on." Igneel spoke next, "Well then let's head inside." They all agreed and walked inside.

The night then consisted of much laughter and a lot of overdue catching up.

 **11:00 PM**

When they all realised it had gotten quite late they all walked to their cars and drove home. Once Natsu had gotten to their house, they all got into their corresponding rooms and muttered quiet good night's before shutting their doors and going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Surprises

A quiet yawn was heard from the kitchen, a tired Wendy walked out of the kitchen carrying a bunch of papers in her hands and a backpack on her back. "I still can't believe school is gonna start back up in a week! Lucyyy I'm gonna miss you!" She whined out putting the papers and her bag in the boot of her fathers car moving to give a hug to Lucy who had her arms open ready for the hug. "Awe Wendy I'm gonna miss you too! But you can come and stay over anytime" She told Wendy letting go of her to give a warm hug to Grandine and finally Igneel who just finished packing in all the luggage.

Natsu following her movements after helping out Igneel. The small family piled into the car Grandine rolled down the window to make a quick comment, "oh and don't forget I still want those grandkids we talked about." She said cheekily Igneel cackling and driving away. Lucy blushed and turned to stuff her face in Natsu's chest, "Oh my god." She heard Natsu speaking.

She looked up at him when she felt his arms wrap around her, she reached up and pecked his lips smiling. He smiled down at her and slowly lifted her slightly. Lucy squeaked cutely and grabbed on to his shoulders.

He laughed and walk into the house shutting the door with his foot putting her down and pushing against her with his body, "how about we make a start on the baby making huh?" he asked her not allowing her to answer instead pressing his rough lips against her soft plump lips, she immediately reciprocated by moaning and grabbing his hair with her delicate fingers.

He groaned and bit her lip making her gasp and open her mouth allowing him to slip his tongue inside battling with hers she moaned in pleasure when his hands began roaming her lithe body. She began to pull at his hair knowing he liked it a little bit rough.

Natsu let his hand wander to her thighs picking her up resting his warm hands on her sizable ass and squeezing. She moaned letting go of his lips, he moved to feather kisses along her defined jaw slowly travelling down her neck kissing down to her collarbone sucking on a specific spot, biting down when she thrust forward rubbing his erection through his shorts making him groan with pleasure he let go when she pulled his head up to hers.

She smiled when their eyes locked and with a breathy voice moaned out, "Bedroom, now." he responded immediately lifting her completely taking her to their bedroom while she wrapped her legs around him and started to make her own marks biting him roughly and pulling his hair making him even hornier and grunt out, "God Luce, you're so hot." he stuck his face into her hair and made his way carefully up the stairs.

When he got to their room he pushed open the door using her body to do so. When he got the door open he dropped her onto the bed roughly and pulled off his T-shirt and shorts leaving him in only his boxers while Lucy moved slowly back on the bed she let the straps of her silk nightdress fall down her arms laughing when Natsu slowly crawled up her body, she raised her eyebrow teasingly and bit her lip, "You like what you see?" He groaned at her voice and almost leapt on top of her.

She flipped their bodies so she was straddling him and allowed Natsu to touch her, his fingers feeling like fire every time he made contact. He pulled off her dress freeing her large breast leaving her in only her drenched lace panties. He then reached his hands up massaging her gently eliciting a quiet moan from her.

Lucy reached her hands to stroke his toned body making him grow harder under her. He kissed her bruising lips while she raked a hand through his hair and tugging. Just when his hands started to roam again a loud ringtone filled the room. Natsu groaned and said, "Let it ring." Lucy nodded and continued her grinding and touching after a while the ringing stopped but almost immediately started up again. Lucy groaned frustratingly and picked up the phone, "WHAT, WHAT IS IT?" she felt Natsu stop and heard him chuckle slightly.

 _"Lucy? Uh sorry I didn't mean to disturb you, um is Natsu close by?"_ Gray's voice ringing out from the phone. "Yes, he is _bu-OUCH!_ NATSU! That hurt." She ended up screaming out when her husband bit her shoulder. _"Lucy? Are you okay, what happened?"_ Gray asked wanting to know what happened. "Yeah, I'm fine but Natsu is busy so unless its super important you are disturbing things in this household." Natsu still had a good on her hips she smiled down at him.

She heard a response but got too distracted by Natsu's onyx eyes staring deeply into her large brown orbs. She started to lean forward almost dropoing the phone but stopped when she heard a voice, _"-ucy, Lucy? HELLO! Did you hear what I said?"_ Gray asked sounding slightly annoyed. "Huh, oh right sorry what were you saying Gray?" Lucy asked him again pulling back frowning, _"I said, Erza is asking for me and Natsu to come into the station."_ Natsu groaned and leaned his head on her shoulder. Lucy sighed and grabbed Natsu's shirt nearby pulling it over her head.

Natsu sighed and grabbed the phone, "I'll be there soon." Lucy hung up before Gray could say anything else. "Why today of all days?" Natsu groaned out before kissing her gently. Lucy frowned pulled away and slowly got up, "Well you _are_ a cop, you're always getting whisked away." She said sadly turning away from him to pick up his shorts neatly folding them. Natsu was about to start speaking when they heard a knock on the front door.

Lucy looked up confused, "Um- I'll get that." She walked down the stairs and cautiously opened the door. "LUCY!" a feminine voice ran out. The door was pushed open a bunch of people now standing inside her house. She looked up to see nearly all her friends: Erza, Jellal, Gray, Laxus and Gajeel. "Lucy, you're half naked. I can basically see your undergarments." Erza Noticed while the guys coughed and looked away awkwardly. "THAT'S BECAUSE ITS MY HOUSE AND I LIKE TO DRESS COMFY! Besides what are you doing here?" she asked all of them crossing her arms over her chest.

No one could respond before Natsu came down wearing jeans buttoning up a shirt, "hey, are you guys hassling my wife?" he asked them while pulling Lucy into his arms. "No, actually we're not Natsu we just asked her why she was-" Erza tried to say but got interrupted by Jellal, "That doesn't matter," he lifted up a folder and continued, "the case is why we're here." he told them all sitting down in the dinning room, they all joined him Natsu kissing Lucy also joining them.

"What happened to meeting at the station?" Lucy asked. "Well bunny Girl, Titania here got impatient." Answered Gajeel. "I told you to stop calling me that!" Lucy exclaimed before leaving the room.

She let them talk and walked up the stairs warily making sure they couldn't see up her shirt. She quickly threw on a blue tank top with basketball shorts and put on a pair of socks. She then went around the house cleaning the rooms and putting on new bedding. Once she finished with that she grabbed her work from the study room and Made her way to the kitchen, she placed it down on the counter and quickly wiped down the Surfaces, "Luce could you grab me a water bottle from the fridge please." she heard Natsu ask from the table filled with all sorts of papers.

She took her papers in her hand and the bottle in another she gave Natsu the water before walking out through the back door into their garden and sat under the umbrella set on a white table standing in corner of the garden beside the fence. She dropped off her papers on the table and sat down and tried to continue where she had left off but was unable to until she heard someone call her name.

She turned around and saw it was Erza that had called for her, "Yeah Erza?" She asked getting up from her seat to talk to her. "Lucy is this yours?" She asked looking Up from the paper she was holding. Lucy came around and looked over her shoulder, "Ah yes it is actually I was just looking for it, you just saved me a whole lot of trouble." Lucy told her taking it from her hands. "What is it?" Gray asked from beside Natsu.

Lucy looked up to see they were all looking curiously at her, "oh, they're just outlines for my next novel." Lucy told them attempting to brush it aside. "Really?" Gajeel asked grabbing it from her hands to read it. He decided to read whatever he noticed first aloud:

 _Demographic: 11-16 year_ olds

 _Genres: fantasy adventure romance_

 _Main character1: Piper_ Lockheart

 _Appearance_

 _-Long brown_ hair

 _-Silver_ eyes

 _-Creamy skin_ tone

 _-Very beautiful(face and body)_

 _-Wears stylish clothing(hardly covers skin)_

 _Important_ _notes_

 _-Has celestial_ magic

 _-Has a dark_ past

 _Main character2: Rio_ Turner

 _Appearance_

 _-Spiky green_ hair

 _-Hazel_ eyes

 _-Tan skin_ tone

 _-Handsome(muscular with sharp features)_

 _-Wears odd_ clothing

 _Important notes_

 _-Has fire dragon slaying_ magic

 _-Has a dark past_

 _-Has a flying yellow cat(not treated like a pet)_

 _Go on missions to defeat evil forces_

 _Great evil to defeat_

 _Slowly fall in love with each other after massive battle- sequel?_

Before he could get to read anymore Lucy grabbed it from his shoutimg out, "It's not finished yet, I'm still figuring things out!" and then stuffed it in her pocket. "Wow Lucy that seems pretty cool I would totally read that book if I were a 13 year old." Erza told Lucy the whole group agreeing with her she blushed thanked them quietly then walked back out to the garden. She continued to work in the garden fixing all the kinks in her outline.

She looked up from her paper momentarily when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and screamed when she looked and saw an unfamiliar face trying to grab her. She heard noises from inside the house. She grabbed the hand coming at her and bent it backwards the assailant screamed in pain when she kicked him hard in his private area.

All of the cops inside fled outside hearing the commotion. Lucy staggered back breathing heavy and leaning against the table for balance. Natsu punched the man in the face hard making him stumble into Laxus who pushed the man to the ground climbed on top of him and cuffed him. Natsu made his way over to Lucy and crushed her into him protectively she then felt him lift his hands up to cup her face, "Luce did he hurt you, because if he did I swear to God he won't see another day." Lucy shook her head and buried her face in his chest gripping him tightly.

Jellal walked back into the garden and told all of them, "They're bringing a cop car over now." He walked over to Erza who was securing the area.

Lucy let go of Natsu and sat down on the chair eyeing the knocked out man lying on the ground beside Laxus and asked them, "um, how did he get in the neighbours garden?" They all looked down at her and Gajeel spoke up, "He broke through their back fence." She muttered an 'oh' before looking at the stirring attacker. She stood up not wanting to be in the same area when he woke up, "I'm gonna get some water." She said standing up hearing 'okay'

She walked over to the fridge took a water bottle out and gulped almost all of it. "Luce? You okay?" Natsu asked her coming up from behind her and hugging her. She nodded and rested her head against his chest. "You sure?" She nodded again and Natsu pulled her to their couch. She curled up against him while he brushed her face gently, "Luce, you might have to come down to the station and give a statement. You think you can do that?" Natsu asked. Lucy lifted her head and nodded then sat up fully still tightly sat next to Natsu.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while until they heard a knock at the door. Natsu got up and opened it and pointed to the back entrance and told the officer the situation. She noticed the man glance her way before nodding and walking inside.

"Luce, I'm gonna talk to Laxus and see where you stand in all this." Natsu told her and walked off when she nodded.

They came back and told her she had to come in to to give a statement as well as signing some paper work. They drove down to the station and ended up staying for a while. Every time Natsu would look over Lucy was spaced out before he could say anything she would start talking to someone else.

They drove home and she walked into the house Natsu noticed she was spacing out again he grabbed her hands and spoke gently, "Luce you're spacing out again, what's wrong?" she smiled up at him and pecked his lips softly, "Uh, yeah sorry I was just thinking about things." she let go of his hands an walked upstairs.

He sighed and followed her, he looked at his phone and saw it was quite late now, he got ready for bed and sat on top of the covers and smiled when Lucy came in wearing a large shirt he presumed was his. "Natsu, I have something I need to tell you." she said nervously crawling up to him straddling him. He brushed away a stray piece of hair and interlaced their fingers, "Luce you can tell me anything you know that." He told her softly. "Alright, well I was gonna find another way to tell you but here goes nothing." She took a deep breath and exhaled. She locked her eyes with his and spoke.

"I'm pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4: No stress

The words echoed through his head, 'pregnant'. "You're pregnant Luce?" He asked her almost jumping up when she nodded, "I'm gonna be a dad? We're gonna be parents!?" Lucy nodded again tears pooling her eyes. Natsu pulled her face to his and kissed her lovingly brushing her cheeks with his thumbs and hugged her again. Lucy wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her head in his neck. "Its just with everything that happened today I realised I didn't want you to find out in a horrible way." Lucy told him closing her eyes. Natsu kissed her head and whispered, "I'm gonna be a dad." Lucy giggled and said, "Yes you are." He smiled at her, "I love you Lucy" he told her. He felt her smile and say, "I love you too Natsu."

They stayed together in that position until Natsu lay down an asleep Lucy gently on the pillow, her back to Natsu while Natsu wrapped his arms around her.

 **9:00 AM**

Natsu woke up when he felt Lucy turn in his arms. He chuckled when he felt her touch his face and caress him slowly. He looked down and kissed her on her forehead making her giggle and snuggle closer to him.

They lay there for half an hour until Lucy slowly sat up. He joined her and asked her, "How long have you known Luce?" Natsu asked while standing up. Lucy stood up stretching, "Actually, I just found out a week ago I went to the doctors for a check up and she told me. Apparently I am about a month and a half along." She told him grabbing a towel and heading for the bathroom. Natsu followed and told her, "God I need a shower." Last night they were both so tired they climbed into bed immediately.

 **10:30 AM**

They both sat eating breakfast in silence watching TV until they heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Natsu said getting up and walking to the door. He yawned and opened the door almost getting knocked over by people rushing into the house, "Where is Lucy?" A worried voice rang out.

He looked up to see a petite, blue haired women standing in front of him. "Jeez Levy she's in the living room." he told her before she ran off in search of his wife he made a move to shut the door but was stopped by a large man coming through the door. "Gajeel, what are you doing here?" He asked confused and shutting the door. "Pipsqueak here wanted to see Blondie after she heard what happened yesterday." He came in and joined Natsu in the living room along with Levy and Lucy who was trying to convince the bookworm she was okay. "Seriously, Lev I'm fine." Lucy tried telling her. "Yeah but you know i-" Levy got cut off. "Shrimp, she says she's fine can we leave now?" Gajeel said between munches of Natsu's food.

Levy told him off and gave him a smack to the head. Gajeel sat with Natsu making small talk while Lucy sat with Levy talking about different things like books and such.

 **12:00 PM**

They continued with the small chatter until both boys agreed they were hungry and decided on a what they wanted to eat. They unanimously agreed on chinese food.

 **3** **:00 PM**

They had all eaten and Levy had gotten a call from a worker in her book shop resulting in her having to leave. "Okay Levy I'll text you later alright?" Lucy told Levy hugging her goodbye. "Just make sure you do." Levy said walking away. Lucy shut the door.

Natsu then thought about something he heard the girls talking about. "Hey, does Levy know about the whole being pregnant thing?" He turned around to see her cringe. Lucy slowly nodded, "um actually yes she went with me to the doctors so she ended up finding out." She told him sitting down. Natsu joined her, "When do you think we should tell yours and my family?" Natsu asked. "I think we should have a party sometime in the future maybe when I start showing and can't hide it anymore." She suggested while leaning her head down on his shoulder.

Natsu hummed in agreement and changed the channel. "Natsu, I need to go grocery shopping and I want you to come with me." Lucy told him standing up putting her arms on her hips. He groaned and said, "Do I have to?" She looked at him with a stern straight face that could scare anyone into the next life. "Okay okay, I'll come with you!" Natsu said standing up to out his shoes on fixing his shorts and T-shirt while Lucy put hers on and put on a cardigan over her low neck velvet top and brushed down her white ripped jeans.

They got into the car and drove to the closest supermarket. They got out and Natsu grabbed a shopping trolley knowing from the empty fridge and cupboards that they would need it. They entered the shop and Lucy pushed him to the fruits and vegetable aisle, "Hey what's this?" he said holding a purple vegetable in his hand. Lucy giggled and told him, "Its an aubergine" She grabbed it from him and put it back.

They walked around the shop taking the things they need. Lucy then looked at Natsu and told him to look for something in another aisle while she went to grab something from the one they were in, Natsu nodded and okay and went to find it.

Lucy looked up and down the aisle but noticed the sponges she wanted were way too far up but tried anyway. Her fingertips barely got there when she saw another hand reach it easily. She turned to look at the person, she eyed the blonde tall man who was now handing her the sponges, "Here, you looked like you needed some help." The man spoke out. Lucy smiled at him, "Thanks I couldn't quite reach it." She told him turning to put them in the trolley. "Yeah, no problem. I'm Sting." He said sticking his hand out to her. She took it hesitantly an said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy." Lucy said.

She let go and he carried on talking, "I'm new here, so I don't really know a lot if people, you seem like a nice person. Umm-so maybe we could hang out some time?" he asked her smirking a little. Her eyes widened and she moved back a little but before she could respond a calm deeper voice responded, "Yeah sure if her _husband_ comes too." Natsu spoke while putting a bottle of dish soap in their trolley, Lucy sighed in relief and let Natsu speak. "Hi, I'm Natsu Dragneel and you are?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm Sting Eucliffe." Sting said scratching his head, "Hey wait I think I know you!" He exclaimed before Natsu could say anything, "What?" Natsu asked very confused, Sting answered, "Yeah, I'm training to be a cop and Gildarts came to the academy once and told us all about you. Oh and you're pretty well known around the academy. You're a great guy!" Sting complimented.

Natsu looked at his wife completely confused and shocked, she too looking as confused as him. They became even more confused when they heard, "It was great meeting you both maybe I'll see you around!" His voice becoming smaller as he walked away shouting for someone called 'Rouge'.

They turned to look at each other completely. "What the hell just happened?" Lucy asked. "I have no clue." Natsu said shrugging and grabbing the trolley again slowly pushing it to their next destination. They finished, paid and drove home.

Once they got home they decided they would make dinner. Lucy then remembered about a certain blue haired cat, "Hey Natsu, when is Happy going to be back from the vet?." She asked stirring sauce in a pot. She heard a chuckle and an answer, "In a few days." Natsu said while coming up from behind her and wrapping his arms around her torso, "What? Are you starting to miss the little runt?" he asked her. She giggled and turned down the heat and twisted in his arms resting her hands on his bicep answering, "Actually yes, when you're not here it's really quiet." she said sadly resting her head on his chest. "I know, I wish I could just stay here all day." Natsu told her frowning and kissing her lips softly.

She pulled away and started to serve their food. They sat down in their living room and watched TV they both finished and Natsu cleaned up while Lucy grabbed her notes for her novel and settled in her study. She sat thinking about her book when Natsu came in and spoke, "What are you up to?" He said coming up from behind her leaning his chin on her shoulder. "Oh just thinking, what would you say if I wanted to base my characters on people I know?" Lucy asked him standing up so he could sit down with her in his lap. Natsu thought for a second then looked at her, "Luce, that would be so freaking cool!" he replied enthusiastically. She giggled and spoke again, "Really, cuz I had some ideas on how the stories would work." She told him jotting something down in a journal.

He smiled as he watched her write down all sorts of ideas, he brushed a piece of fallen hair out if her face and kissed her on the cheek, "You're so cute when you get inspired." He told her chuckling at her blush. "That never gets old."

 **11:00 PM**

They sat in comfortable silence until they both got tired and made their ways to bed. They talked about things like baby names and baby rooms and what they'd do if they had twins until their words got so slurred they couldn't stand to be awake anymore.


	5. Chapter 5: Time flies

**I'm so sad that Fairy Tail has ended [ :( ] but I have to say it was a great ending.**

 **Now this story continues some time into the** **future and contains quite a few time skips mainly because Lucy is pregnant and I kind of don't want there to be a lot happening in one go. So here you go~**

 **3** **months later**

"Natsu, how do I look?" A now 4 months pregnant Lucy asks frowning rubbing her protruding belly, "cuz I don't think I like it." she continued. Natsu chuckled and came up from behind her resting his hands on top of hers and told her, "Luce, I think you look absolutely beautiful and I'm sure our baby believes that too." He said turning her around and kissing her belly softly.

She laughed at his antics and pulled away to put on a large cardigan that covered her baby bump until the time was right. Just then they heard a knock at the door. "Oh people are arriving, I will get that you finish getting ready okay?" He said giving her a quick peck he left the room but stuck his head back in and said, "and you look gorgeous so stop worrying." he winked at her and walked out again. She smiled at his remark and quickly tidied up the clothes she left out and joined her friends and family downstairs.

A few hours later and the house was full of all their friends and family, the guys sat in the garden drinking beers and talking while some of the girls sat in the living room gossiping and others scattered all over the place.

Lucy stood in the kitchen with her mother and Natsu's who had both been one of the first to arrive. "Lucy my dear, when am I going to be holding grandkids in my hand, I haven't got all the time in the world." Lucy's mother asked. "Mom!" Lucy said while pulling out turkey from the oven. "You know Layla, I was just asking her that not too long ago." Grandine said laughing with Layla. "Alright enough of that, food is ready." She said smirking while turned around knowing something they didn't.

Everyone helped Lucy with the food and sat around the table with extra chairs and some sat in the living room and some in the garden. They enjoys the food and after everyone helped clean up.

Natsu had called everyone into the living room now claiming he had a video to show everyone. Lucy had everyone seated and then started speaking, "Okay everyone, when you see this don't attack me okay?" Lucy asked everyone nodded confused.

"Alright here we go." Natsu said pressing play on the video wrapping his arm around Lucy's waist who was smiling proudly. The video started out with a black screen but slowly faded into a moving sonogram a small familiar beating ringing out. Immediately people screamed with joy an congratulated the pair while Layla and Grandine hugged and cried with happiness. Jude and Igneel shook Natsu's hand and pat his back, his friends doing similar actions. Lucy's friends hugged her and congratulated her.

She took off her cardigan and showed them her baby bump to which they all laughed at the fact that they had mussed it. They celebrated and talked through the night and when it began to get very late they started to leave Igneel and Grandine having chosen to stay with their older son.

Natsu and Lucy cleaned up a bit and went to bed both as happy as could be and fell asleep in bliss.

 **1 month later**

Natsu woke up to a 5 months pregnant Lucy rushing out of bed to the bathroom. He hopped out if bed to be by her side. She kneeled over the toilet and emptied her insides, Natsu comforted her by pushing her hair to one side and rubbing her back. His warm hands feeling soothing to her. He helped her to her feet and wash up while still rubbing his hands in comforting patterns on her back creating a soothing effect allowing her to feel less nauseous.

"You okay Luce, still feeling sick?" Natsu asks leading her back to their bed and holding her close to him, chuckling when he felt her nod her head and grab on to him liking the heat he gave off. "Alright, just sleep, I'll wake you up when its right." he told her kissing her forehead gently watching her and relaxing himself when he finally saw her eyes flutter close.

He fell asleep himself and woke up an hour later to hear his phone buzz. He groaned and grabbed it he answered the phone and asked in a hushed voice, "Hey, what's up?" He didn't really know who he was talking to so he just listened out. _"Oh Natsu, you need to come quick."_ He heard a broken Juvia speak out. "Juvia? What happened? Where are you? What is going on? Is Gray okay? Juvia talk to me!" He exclaimed making Lucy stir and look at him. _"Natsu, Gray, he-the hospital."_ She tried to say Natsu understood what she was trying to say, "Okay I'll be there soon!" He told her hanging up, he got a text saying what hospital they were at.

Lucy had now woken up and was looking at him with worry and confusion, "what's wrong Natsu, is Gray okay?" She asked getting up slowly with him. Natsu grabbed his pants and shirt and replied, "Yeah, I don't know he's in the hospital." He turned to her and saw she was putting on a dress and cardigan. "Luce, you don't have to come with, besides you vomited thus morning and I th-" Natsu argued but got cut off, "Natsu, from what I understood Gray needs help and Juvia seemed very distressed. I'm coming." Lucy said while walking downstairs and grabbing her bag stuffing bagels and water bottles in it. Natsu huffed and said an okay and helped her into the car.

He drove fast towards the hospital while Lucy ate her bagel and gulping down the water.

Natsu pulled up to the hospital and parked. He helped Lucy out if the car and they hurried into the hospital on entering they saw Juvia. Lucy rushed over to her and crushed her into a hug and told her it was going to be okay. Natsu was about to ask her what happened but Lyon came into view. He said a quick hello and Lyon began to explain the situation, "Gray got shot in the shoulder, he's in the operating room now." Lyon said sitting down rubbing his head. "What! Shit is he okay, do you know who did it?" Natsu asked. "No, we rushed him to the hospital straight away." Lyon said.

Natsu brushed his hand through his hair and told him he was going to call the station. He made the calls and went back inside. Lyon looked up momentarily and looked back down, "What did they say?" he asked. "They say they were informed and I wasn't on the case in fact a lot of us aren't allowed to even touch the case" Natsu replied angrily.

He sat down besides a silently sobbing Juvia and Lucy and attempted to calm her as well they sat for about an hour until the doctor came out and said they could see him. Juvia ran in with Lyon following close behind. Natsu helped Lucy up and went into the room to see Juvia comforting a bandaged Gray who was shocked to see Natsu _and_ Lucy in the room. He was going to ask but Natsu stopped him by speaking instead, "Of course we came!" He said crossing his arms and standing by his wife who was now sat at the edge of bed beside Juvia.

They stayed for a while talking until he fell asleep. Natsu started driving home much slower than when he was en route to the hospital. "Natsu, I'm craving McDonald's." Lucy said pouting when he laughed. "You're always craving McDonald's." Natsu said turning into the drive thru. "Its your fault, you got me pregnant." Lucy said smiling making a face at him. He chuckled and ordered what she wanted. As soon as she got it she dug in. They got home and they put in a movie.

They settled for a little bit until Lucy groaned causing Natsu to look at her. She frowned and told him, "My feet are hurting." she said trying to reach down to her feet. Natsu laughed and propped her feet on his lap and massaged her feet causing her to say, "I love you" and groan.

Eventually she fell asleep and her stopped but kept his eyes on the TV. He then took her to their bed and got ready for bed. He got into bed and texted Lyon about Gray's well being. He got the reply he wanted and fell asleep.

 **2 months later**

Natsu had just handed finished what he was doing when he got the announcement that they had just found a big break on an ongoing case, in fact they had found who shot Gray and found he had some sort of connection to the case they were working on.

He went home and kissed his wife who was busy writing for her novel. He sat down and rested down for the night and in his mind he couldn't help but think his life was going right.

...But that wouldn't last for long.


	6. Chapter 6: The shock

**So I just went back and read the last chapter and realised there were _so_ many grammar and spelling mistakes but I am waaaayy too lazy to go back and fix them so I'm just gonna leave them... I will try to be more careful this time. I know I'll probably still have issues in these next chapters but I will try, here's the next ****chapter~**

When Natsu heard the news he couldn't believe it actually happened. How could Gajeel let himself get captured? He guesses it was understandable he would've done the same if they had Lucy in captivity like they did Levy before Gajeel got her out by giving himself up.

 **5 hours earlier**

Gajeel had just gotten home and went to see where his busy girlfriend he shared an apartment with was but started to panic when he realised she wasn't around the house like her text said she was, he finally made it to their bedroom and found the room trashed like there was a struggle.He looked at the window and saw it was shattered he noticed a piece of paper stuck to it, it read: ' _You're probably wondering where your ptetty little girlfriend is. She's with me, come get her.'_ and an address he didn't recognise.

He wasted no to time and immediately jumped into his car and drove to the location. He got out and walked into the seemingly empty warehouse. Gajeel walked around empty crates, carefully stepping not wanting to alert anyone of his arrival that was when he heard a noise. He turned sharp and fast but before he could move to do anything else he felt a sharp pain on his head. He found himself falling and heard Levy calling out his name in worry and commands being shouted around then a scream all before he blacked out.

The next thing Gajeel knew he was awake but in captive and a tall, slim man with black hair and a thin mustache with a long sharp face, he recognised him as a criminal called 'Jose Porla', sat before him smirking. "Where is Levy!" He shouted out trying to escape his bonds. The man chuckled evilly, "she's been taken back to your house, she's fine. You on the other hand. I'm not so sure about." He finished laughing smugly.

 **Meanwhile**

Levy woke up feeling extremely uncomfortable, she tried to push herself up but felt a sharp pain in her left hand. She looked down and saw her hand had now become red and swollen. She had just faintly remembered what went down and started crying, she grabbed her phone and called the first person she could think of.

 **Natsu and Lucy's house**

Lucy sighed when she felt Natsu's warm kneading hands hit an aching spot on her back. "Uhhh- Natsu a little to the right" Lucy said moving to get him to touch the area she felt needed attention. "Here?" he asked moving his hand staying in the space when he heard a delighted groan coming from his wife who he found very cute at the moment.

They stayed like this until they heard Lucy's phone ring. Natsu stopped making her whine and handed her the phone, "Hm I wonder why Levy is calling me?" She wondered aloud and answered to hear her friend crying. "Levy? Why are you crying... what's wrong?!" She asked slightly stressed at her not answering. "Lev-" Lucy was cut off before she could ask again, "Lucy hic-Gajeel he c-came and h-he I ne-need you t-to com-come now" Levy barely made out from all the tears. Lucy acted immediately and told her she would be at her house in a bit.

She hung up and told Natsu to take her to Levy's. Natsu agreed and asked her what was wrong on the way luckily their house was only a few streets away. When they arrived Lucy unlocked the door with a spare key she had and stormed in to see Levy on the floor crying her eyes out. Natsu checked around the apartment to try and get a better understanding of the situation.

Lucy sat with Levy and noted her swollen hand, "Oh God, Levy what happened. Where is Gajeel?" She asked standing up slowly; due to her now being 7 months along. She took a hold on Levy and pulled her to the kitchen to put an ice pack on her hand and cautiously touched it. She still had no response from Levy -who was still a crying mess- so she gave her a glass of water to calm her down.

By now Natsu had discovered the messy bedroom and ran back to the girls, before Lucy could ask he asked, a certain urgency present in his voice, "What happened Levy!" He said looking at her. She halted her crying as much as she could and explained what had happened. Lucy comforted her when she broke down after telling Natsu to help Gajeel.

He ran his hand through his hair and decided the best thing to do would be to go to the station and get the rest of his friends on the case. On the way to the station Lucy asked questions about what happened and if she knew who took her. Levy said she could probably describe him. This sounded good to Natsu so far who was stressing about his friends life.

Natsu had made a call at Levy's house beforehand allowing them an extra headstart on cracking Gajeel location. When they arrived at the station they had medical patch her hand up and asked her to describe what the person who took her looked like. She told them what she could remember about him, then they heard Juvia, "Its Porla, Jose Porla," she said regretfully.

Natsu spoke up, "Porla? Yours and Gajeel's old boss. I thought he was locked up?" He asked her confused. Juvia shook her head, "He was but he had some sort of connection and got out early." Juvia continued, "I got a note from him." she pulled out a small piece of paper and showed it to them. It read: _'I have your friend-come get him. DON'T TELL THE COPS OR ELSE._ ' There was an address attached.

Juvia sat down near Levy, "I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do." Juvia said but continued, "No one knows I'm here... I made sure of it." she took off her hat and scarf. Erza looked at her, "Not even Gray?" Juvia shook her head.

Erza then told them her plan and what to do, Lucy was still taking care of Levy while Juvia hovered around them. It soon became night and Lucy didn't feel it was good to leave Levy alone so she decided to bring Levy to her house.

Natsu kept a good eye on the two girls as he drove home. He still had a lot on his mind; he was so busy thinking about Gajeel he didn't even hear Lucy call his name.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked again. Natsu turned to look at her and saw that she was looking at him in concern. "Come under the covers, there is no point stressing. If you want to help him you should keep up your health so you can help him." Lucy said and pulled up the covers for him to slide under.

Natsu obliged and slid under and pecked his wife on the lips but couldn't fall asleep like Lucy did, who also struggled due to feeling uneasy about Levy and Gajeel. He finally fell asleep thinking about the health of his friend.

 **xXx**

When he woke up it was early and Lucy was still sleeping, he got up slowly and got ready for the day. When he got to the kitchen he made breakfast and ate it and a little while later Lucy came down and joined him. They talked a little about what Lucy planned on doing at home when Levy came down a lot calmer than she was the night before. She joined them and helped clean up after.

Natsu looked at the time and realised he had to start heading into the station. He kissed Lucy goodbye and set off. Upon arrival he saw a big truck outside of the station, ready for retrieving Gajeel.

Natsu walked inside and talked to Erza, they strapped up and got into the van. They were all ready to get their friend.

 **xXx**

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I realised I didn't really know how to write about them getting Gajeel so I decided I won't, in fact there is going to be a time skip in the next chapter. So until next time~**


	7. Chapter 7: THE BABY!

A loud cry rang out from a quaint bedroom. "NATSU! IF YOU DON'T STOP FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW! I SWEAR I WILL GIVE BIRTH TO THIS BABY RIGHT NOW ON THIS SPOT!" Lucy screamed out while breathing hard and clutching to her stomach. "Yeah, okay, okay Sorry Luce c'mon let's get you to the hospital." Natsu said putting on her shoes for her and carefully helping her stand up and walk to the car.

He carefully but quickly drove them to the hospital and made calls to both their parents and family who immediately started to rush to the same hospital.

Around 6 hours later after many screams, pushes and an almost fainting father, a 7 pound baby boy was brought into the world and now Lucy sat with her baby in her arms with Natsu sat by her side and caressing his baby's face. Lucy looked at her baby again, smiled and spoke softly to Natsu. "He looks just like you, just without your hair." She said this and looked up at Natsu. "Yeah, he has your nose though." Natsu responded and kissed his nose. He then looked at Lucy who in turn looked at him, he cupped her cheek and kissed her lips softly. "I love you Luce." She smiled and replied, "I love you too Natsu."

He picked up their baby and kissed her temple, "Get some rest Luce." Lucy hesitated but agreed when he looked at her and told her, "I already let you stay awake with our son when you asked the first time." And sat down in the chair beside her bed with their baby.

Natsu sat peering down at his sleeping baby boy and spoke softly, "I don't really know you yet, but I love you and I know you're gonna grow up to be great little guy." and kissed him on his chubby cheek.

He eventually put him down back and left the room to talk to his family members who congratulated him and asked how Lucy was doing, he answered all of the questions and said they could we the baby two at a time. First were Natsu's parents then Lucy's who were lucky enough to actually talk to their daughter, then were his siblings. Eventually, they left and Natsu and Lucy fell asleep.

 **xXx**

Natsu stood between his friends, some of which were gushing over how 'cute' or 'adorable' their baby was. "Alright, alright do you guys want to know our baby's name?" Lucy said giggling when one of her friends responded with, "Hell yeah, I'm sick of calling him 'the baby'!" she guessed it was Gajeel when she hears an 'oof' coming from his direction.

Lucy looked at Natsu, "Go ahead" Lucy smiled at him and Natsu grinned, "Alright, well you guys me and Lucy would like you to meet... Aidan." He said and turned to look at Lucy who stood up and held up their baby.

Some of their friends tried out the name and then Erza spoke, "I like it, Aidan." she said testing out the name. Levy then spoke, "It means fire right?" she asked. Lucy nodded her head yes. The rest of the night consisted of them talking and messing with Aidan.

After a while some of them left leaving only Levy and Gajeel. Levy and Lucy were talking in the kitchen while Gajeel and Natsu sat together. Natsu excused himself to go to the bathroom leaving Gajeel alone in the living room, he looked over at Aidan who was lying in his crib staring at the ceiling. He walked over an reached into the crib and touched the baby's cheek and spoke, "Gihi- your dad, he's on hell of a guy. I can't count how many times he's helped me out." Gajeel said standing back and thinking back to two months ago.

 _Gajeel opened his soar and swollen eyes and looked up to see the door opening and a familiar person walk in. "Natsu?" He asked not sure if it was just another hallucination. Natsu walked in and un-did the chains that held him which made Gajeel realise, it wasn't just a mean illusion. His friend was actually there helping him._

 _He was helped up and was about to leave the room when he heard a loud bang ring out from the room, he looked to the side and saw blood coming from his arm and the pain hit him. "Agh- My arm!" Gajeel screamed holding on to stop the bleeding. He felt someone come up from behind him and push on his wound he grunted and shortly after he fainted._

 _Erza worked immediatelyby kicking Jose in the stomach sending him flying, other officers went over to help Gajeel while Natsu helped Erza cuff and punch the man effectively knocking him out. Laxus met up with them and helped out._

 _The next thing he knew he was surrounded by his other friends and his girlfriend who had been on his mind the while time. He could finally breath. He was put in hospital and others had left, Levy and Natsu were the only ones although Levy had long fallen asleep._

 _He turned look at Natsu, "Thanks bro" He said in a weak voice and got a, "It's no problem just rest man." from Natsu who stood up and left the room. Gajeel chuckled and slowly drifted to sleep._

The sound of the door opening brought Gajeel back to the present. He turned and looked at the entering girls. "You ready to go shrimp?" He asked moving away from the crib. Levy nodded and moved to say bye to Aidan, "Bye bye little one." and kissed his head. She then gave Lucy a hug a left the house saying a goodbye to Natsu who came into view. Gajeel joined her after also saying goodbye to Aidan then Natsu.

Lucy watched as Natsu closed their house door and walked back into the living room. Lucy beckoned him over and reached over Aidan's crib and pointed down at Aidan, "He's so peaceful when he sleeps, its such a contrast to when he's awake." Lucy said giggling when Natsu came up from behind her and touching the edge of the crib. He chuckled and said, "Yeah, he sleeps like a tiger." Lucy turned to look at him, "hmm-he's just like you isn't he? Super quiet, motionless and sweet at night and super loud, energetic and destructive in the morning." Lucy said wrapping her arms around by his torso. "You love it though!" Natsu replied and pushed her onto their couch.

Lucy laughed and hugged him and spoke, "Hmm Natsu you're stupid. But you're right, I do love you." and kissed him sweetly. Natsu responded by pushing her down onto the couch and hovering over her smiling and saying, "I love you too." and crashed his lips onto hers she hummed in enjoyment and smiled into the kiss. Before anything could get too far. Lucy yawned eliciting a yawn from Natsu, they both looked at each other and started laughing. Lucy then moved to the side a little and allowed Natsu to lay next to her. They both held each other and drifted off to sleep.

 **xXx**

 **So this is a little bit shorter then my other chapters but I don't really know where to go with it so I don't know when there will be another update, maybe I'll just end it in the next chapter. I haven't thought about it too much soo, we'll see what happens.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
